They Don't Exist
by TheMuffinBuddies
Summary: Pitch has a plan to mess with the Guardians and he only needs one more non-believer to do it. Set 300 years before the movie, One-shot, might become a Two-Shot. *Rated T for mild language and violence* (MBK)


_A.N. Hey this is MBK and I have my first Fan-Fiction up, YAY! Be warned, I used mild language and violence, but nothing I think you can't handle. Also I made **MBL** Beta-read for me so grammar mistakes may now be blamed on her, lol. Also, I planned on this being a One-Shot, but I've been getting requests to continue it. What do you guys think? Read on and let me know! _

The fire flickered cozily in the fireplace, gathered around the warmth was a man, a woman, a little girl and a teenage boy. "Does the Tooth Fairy really keep your memories safe?" the young girl asked, her eyes wide at the story that she had just heard.

"Well of course she does Pippa!" the mother replied, "she keeps track of all your baby teeth and when you need to remember the good memories, she will help you to remember," she explained. Pippa's face brightened; obviously pleased with the answer she had received. Her older brother, Jack, sat apart from the family, ignoring them.

"Come on Jack, why don't you tell Pippa about the Easter Bunny, or Santa Clause?" His father coaxed, he only received a glare and a mumble that was too quiet to hear. The parents eventually gave up, chalking up his temper to growing up and lack of sleep. They'd noticed Jack's sudden shortness of temper and patience, even with Pippa, who he cared for deeply. Faint circles had begun to form under his eyes and he was always up before the sun even rose.

Later that night, Jack was in his bed, reading one of his books, when Pippa climbed on top of him. "Jaaaack," she whined, "why won't you tell me a story about the Bunny? Or Santa?" He sighed and looked at her, debating on what to say. He couldn't tell her about the recent onslaught of nightmares he'd been receiving. Pippa was in those nightmares, always there; always in danger. Jack could never save her. A mysterious demon seemed to appear in every dream, calling himself Pitch. Pitch would always have some sort of pain to befall Jack or Pippa. Once, Jack even woke with an injury in the same spot he had been injured in his dream! It was the type of thing the guardians would stop. If they were real, and Pitch claimed they weren't.

"They don't exist Pippa," he said coldly before shifting himself to look out the small window.

"What?!" Pippa screeched. "They are real! Mom and Dad said so! They exist, you're just too old and stubborn," she pouted, shoving herself away from him. "I thought you told me everything was real if you just believed," she sniffled. _What is she so upset about?_ Jack wondered as he flicked his gaze back to his, now sobbing, sister. "You're just like Rosa-Lee and Mary-Beth!" she accused, pointing a shaky finger at him. "They bully me for believing in the guardians; tell me they're not real and now you are too!" she cried, her little voice breaking. Jack stood up finally raising his hands in an, _I surrender,_ gesture, but before he could say anything, she darted for the door of their shared room and scurried down the ladder. "Mom, Dad!" Jack could hear her from where he was. _Damnit!_ He shouted at himself. It wasn't a big deal, but the way she was crying, his parents were going to _make_ _it_ a big deal and then Jack would be dead. So he did the thing he always did when he was unsure about everything, except the sure fact that he was in trouble. He ran.

Swinging himself out of the window, he grabbed a piece of wood that stuck out from the others on the wall and dropped himself two stories to the ground. Without a pause, he was off, into the woods, towards the small pond that he often found comfort at. Jack sprinted for a while before finally slowing to a jog.

When he reached the small pond he stopped, his breath coming out in short puffs of steam in the cold air. Despite the fact that he always sat at this pond, no one ever assumed he was here, which was stupid on their part. However, Jack wasn't complaining, if it meant he would be left alone and out of trouble for now, than he was fine. He paced for a while, then flopped to the ground, ignoring the light layer of snow that coated the ground. _Ugh, why does Pippa have to be so annoying? _Jack asked himself. He then glared at the sky as he realized what he had just thought about his baby sister. _It's him, it's his entire fault._ He accused the demon named Pitch for everything that had gone wrong in the last weeks. He had sparked more mischief, and therefore, more trouble.

Well… Technically it was Jack who performed the tricks and mean-spirited pranks, but it was all at Pitch's prodding. Pitch may only show up at night and in Jack's nightmares, but Pitch's _voice _was heard all throughout the day. "_**Jack**__,"_ he would say, "_**You see that boy over there? He was pushing Pippa around the other day." **_

Jack knew. He _knew _that Pitch was not a friend, but something in the way he spoke made Jack comply. So not long after Pitch's words were spoken, Jack would strike some unsuspecting child with some kind of prank that, more often than not, left them in shock or tears. Jack didn't like hurting the other kids and would often apologize soon after, blaming the trick on a dare or bad idea. The kids would forgive him, because Jack was the favorite play-mate among all of the younger children, but Jack still harbored guilt. Which, of course, Pitch used as ammunition against him the next time they met.

Lost in thought, he never noticed the shadows that seemed to become darker and begin twisting and inching closer, until a voice shattered the relative silence. _**"Hello Jack,"**_ the voice purred from the dark. Yelping in surprise, Jack scrambled to his feet, his eyes searching the darkness desperately.

A laugh filled with malice echoed around, filling Jack with dread. "What do you want Pitch?" He asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

"_**Why does there have to be a reason? Can't I just pop up for a visit, dear boy? I know the timing may be bad for you, after all you only come out here alone when you're distressed, correct?"**_

"I'm fine… You can leave me alone now," Jack said, feigning disinterest.

"_**Oh, but you're not fine. I can see that you're upset, not to forget I can sense your fear boy"**_ the voice sounded shockingly close this time. When Jack turned his head to the left he jumped back, falling to the ground as he was met with a pair of glowing amber eyes. _**"Aw, I'm sorry, did I frighten you?"**_Pitch cackled at the boy's reaction. Usually Jack wasn't too worried when Pitch showed up. It just meant that some evil things would be said and it would leave Jack feeling small and scared, but this time it looked like Pitch had different plans.

Little did he know that Pitch _did_ have different plans. This was very bad news for Jack. Pitch was messing with the guardians, all he needed was one more non-believer that could get the message across. Poor little Jack just so happened to be close to his breaking point. He was already 17, much older than usual believers and Pitch's frequent visits had been getting to him. Sure, he said he didn't believe, but there was still hope being safely hidden inside and Pitch needed to crush it.

Jack sat up, spitting snow from his mouth as he jumped to his feet, "No, I wasn't scared, just surprised," he lied quickly. Releasing another chuckle Pitch walked closer, causing Jack to back up slowly, still unaware of Pitch's plans he allowed himself relax a little. If Pitch wasn't making a different move now, then he probably wouldn't make that move ever. This was not the case, however.

Quick as lightning Pitch disappeared into a shadow and appeared behind Jack, throwing him to the ground. Coughing from the sudden impact, he wasn't prepared for the foot that pressed down on his back, hindering his breathing further. _"__**Are you afraid now?"**_Pitch laughed menacingly, causing Jack to struggle more, this situation was not good. Not good at all.

Jack grunted as Pitch landed a kick to his side, rolling him over, causing him to look up at the Pitch's sneering face. "Let me go!" Jack demanded, trying to remain calm, but his breathing was becoming quicker from fear and the foot that was once again on top of him.

"_**Poor Jack, no one's here to help you,"**_

"I don't need saving from you" Jack sneered angrily, as he tried desperately to scramble out from under Pitch's foot.

"_**You sure about that?"**_but the remark was hardly heard, as it was accompanied by a crack and a heart wrenching scream. _Broken, it's broken. Something defiantly broke. _Jack thought as his chest erupted in pain. His struggling ceased when he realized that every movement cause more and more pain. He could feel the broken edges of the bone grating together in his chest and _damn, did it hurt! _

_Please leave me alone. Please go away,_ Jack begged Pitch in his mind. His chest and his pride hurt like hell already, so why couldn't Pitch just leave him alone?

How was Pitch so strong anyways? True, Jack was malnourished, but he didn't think it'd be so easy for someone to break his ribs with a _foot, _so easily. Grasping at what dignity he had left, Jack forbade any tears to fall, but the pain was more than when he had fallen from a tree, breaking his wrist… That made sense, in a way; ribs are a little harder to break than a wrist.

"_**Go ahead Jack, call for your precious Guardians. We both know you want to,"**_ Pitch taunted from a few feet away. This was too easy. All he needed to do was injure the boy and let him wallow in fear and pain a while. Jack's belief was already hanging by a thread.

Jack didn't reply, his breath becoming little more than short gasps, while his hands clutched at his chest, as if it would help. Pitch laughed as he disappeared into the night, nothing else had to be done; his belief was done for. As fun as it was watching the boy shake from cold and fear, he had things to do.

Almost as if sensing the darker presence leave, Jack let himself relax just slightly. At least there wasn't any more danger ahead of him… except freezing to death, or his broken bone puncturing his lung. Was anyone even going to come? Would his parents and Pippa? Would the Guardians? Would anyone save him?

It felt as though it had been at least an hour or so, but still no one showed up. These _Guardians_ helping children, yeah right. What a lie. There were no guardians; if there were they'd be beside him, right? Or was he not important enough?

His vision was growing darker around the edges as he began shivering violently, which of course provided more movement in his chest. _Couldn't I at least die?_ He thought, his chest aching more than ever. _If no one's going to come, then just let me die._

He sat like that for quite a lot longer, before he finally heard footsteps and shouts growing closer. _Sounds like Dad and one of his friends, _Jack noted to himself, but he could really care less. As he felt the sensation of unconsciousness tug at him, he gave up to a blissful darkness; his one question finally answered.

_He knew they didn't exist._

_A.N. Poor Jack. Please don't kill me, he obviously got better just in time to die in a freezing watery grave. (Read **MBL**'s One-Shot, Burning Frost to see how that went.) Like I said, it was my first Fan-fiction so I am not very experienced. Please R&R I would love some constructive criticism regarding the plot, but please no flames. Fire Bad! Let me know, should I continue this or not? and if so how do you want me to continue it?_

_Totally open to prompts... except shipping couples, like, JackxAnyone (especially OCs) I hate them, but MBL might write one for you :)_


End file.
